


Nine in the Afternoon

by Flaming_monkeyz



Series: Agile Beast and his lil' Deer Boy [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nostalgia, Sickfic, looks like our beast isn't so big and bad :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: A collection of short Mattlex stories from my Tumblr...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Alex walks into his and Matt’s bedroom where he finds the man sprawled out on the bed, laying horizontally at the foot of the bed, with his head leaning over the side.

“Uhggg” Matt groans as he hears the light pitter-patter of Alex’s feet across the the room floor.

“Summat wrong?” Alex asks, walking slowly over to the bed before promptly sitting down next to the larger man’s head, placing a delicate hand on his chest. “Is my big ad beasie gettin' sick?”

Matt sniffs harshly as he turns his head towards Alex before flopping it down by his thigh, hair falling over his face as he does so. “M-my…head won’ stop spinnin’’, he groans out as he curls up closer to him.

“Your head?” He questions as he brushes the ungelled strands from the man’s face as he looks down at him with concerned eyes.

He softly nods. “Yes. I think I might be dying.”

“Here let me feel your head.” Alex reaches over and puts his hand to Matt’s forehead. He sees cornflower blue eyes stare up at him, waiting for his diagnosis.“Well you do feel a little warm,” Alex says softly, a little concerned. “Very warm actually.”

“See. I’m dying.”

Alex chuckles. “You’re not dying, Matthew. You just have a fever.” He pats the man’s head in reassurance. “You have any other symptoms?”

“I was coughing a lot before you came in.”

He nods.“You probably just have a bad cold…maybe the flu?”

Matt raises an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“We could always stop you by the doctor?” Alex suggests, knowing Matt’s reaction before he lets the words out.

Matt’s head instantly shoots up from the mattress. “No! *cough* No…I’m sure you’re right. Just a …cold! not the flu or whatever.” He then attempts to make an effort to suppress his now coughing attack like that’d make Alex change his mind.

Alex smiles. “I’ll check your temperature and then I’ll go make you some soup. How’s that sound”

Matt nods, covering his mouth.

“You wanna lay in here or on the couch?”

“Couch.” The best and basically only good part about Matt getting sick was the endless amount of tv that was acceptable to watch.

Alex takes out a pair of sweat pants and a new shirt and places them on the bed by Matt. “Here. Get comfortable.”

Matt flashes Alex a smile, though tired it still held light. Alex always took such good care of him when he’s sick. It almost makes him want to fake it every once in a while since he’s the one usually taking care of Alex, but he never does.

Matt lays out on the couch with his sweats as Alex wraps him in blankets.

“Thank you." 

Alex kisses the top of his head and fluffs his hair. "Of Course"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The vibrations of thunder were deep and echoing, rolling over the streets of New York like a distant memory, recalled in one’s sleep. Somehow, Alex and Matthew had managed to avoid the worst of the storm, sadly not the rain that invariably came along with it, rolling through the crowded city like a cruel mistress. Most of the city dwellers had retreated indoors, shying away from the droplets as they poured from the heavens in soft, wistful drops. The apartment building itself appeared largely empty to the casual observer, save for the lone man sitting on the fire escape smoking with his eyes fixed fondly towards the cloud-drenched sky above.

The man breathed in deeply, relishing the heavy scent of the rain as it landed gently upon his upturned face, trickling along his prominent nose. The humidity of a storm always reminded him of home, as unpleasant as that kind of weather would otherwise be to anyone else whenever one drifted past, he would sneak outside and embrace it. He'd become unconcerned about what the world thought of him. They could call him crazy for finding comfort in what others were oh so disgusted by, yet he didn't care. He’d been called far worse for far less.

“Daydreaming are we?” A voice called out with a chuckle.

That familiar lilting voice drifted alluringly from the window besides him, making him grin, eyes still closed. He didn’t need to turn around, picturing his boyfriend leaning casually on the windowsill, his arms folded  with a cup of hot coco as he regarded him with that typical wry smile he loved so passionately.

“And what did you have in mind?” Alex giggles, running a long fingered hand through his soaked hair, feeling the tangles unravel beneath his fingertips as he steps out his semi-soaked cigarette on the partially rusted steel. "I know my big bad beast isn't afraid of a little water," He retorted as he tried to light another cigarette to no avail. "so why should I?"  

“Oh  _I don’t know_  ," Matt retorted, leaning out the window as he plucked the tobacco from Alex fingers before flicking it out into the ether. "because cause you'll catch a cold.”

The small man laughed, his shoulders shaking as he finally turned to face his rather insistent boyfriend, who, to his surprise, was fixing him with a rather stern gaze. He smiles teasing at his protective boyfriend, his dark blue button-down clinging to him like a second skin as he reaches up and swept his hair back with one hand, the rain continuing to roll down his lithe frame in a way that could only be described as sensual. His eyes were fixed with a salacious gaze of his own, those warm chocolate eyes silently enticing the muscular man to join him. “And what's wrong with a little cold _, hmm_?”

Matt's first response was to laugh, but the noise that emerged was husky - heavy with lust to the point that the sound itself was intoxicating. Alex slowly lowered his arm from his head, moving it to his cup Matt's face as he regarded his lover with a shamelessly fondness.

“So, are you going to join me, or…?”

Despite his deep loathing for the rain and dreary weather in general, Matt fixed Alex with an indomitable stare, allowing it to melt into a gentle smile before abandoning the apartment window, striding out into the rain with barely a moment’s hesitation, much to the other man’s surprise. Before his soaked lover could even react, Matt had pulled Alex to his feet, claimed his lips with a small passionate kiss, throwing his arms around his waist and pulling him in tightly. 

 _Hungrily_. Relishing the pure taste of rain and  _need. Alex_  bit back with equal intensity, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck, getting swept clean off his feet in fervor, at first returning the burning kiss, before moving eagerly down his lover’s neck,each teasing nip that dancing across rain-soaked skin. Suddenly Matthew pulls his face back, catching himself in Alex's intense, lust fulled gaze.

"Why don't we take this inside" 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
